A long time ago
by superwoman1234
Summary: Along long time ago..well..no..Where the Hell am i. This is a kind of time treverl story.it is about the past and the present. read its kinda good. it has all the characters you love plus some you will love HPGW,HGRW,JPLE,OCOC LILY,JAMES,SIRIUS ARE ALIVE
1. Chapter 1

This is a kind of time traveler story

Things you need to know….

**The old**

Lilly and James just started dating

Sirius and Catherine (my character) have been dating for 2 months

There is no peter

Regulus is Sirius' twin

Bellatrix and Lucius are cousins and are the same age

James , Sirius and Remus are The Marauders

Regulus, lucius and Bellatrix are The True slytherin or The TS

Catherine is an American

**The New**

Sirius never went to Azkaban

James and Lilly never died

Sirius is son is Chris

James and Lilly had Twins Harry and Jessica

Hermione's Parents were killed when she was little Remus adopted her when she was 7

Harry, Chris and Ron are the Marauders, to there parents the Second Generation

Jessica, Hermione ,and Ginny are Know as the Valkyries

They are all best friends and live together at Grimwald place

Bellatrix had a daughter Drusilla

If u like the idea or story plot what ever it is. If you want to hear this story review tell me. I just want to know your opinion. Or if I should continue/start this story.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a kind of time traveler story

Things you need to know….

**The old**

Lilly and James just started dating

Sirius and Catherine (my character) have been dating for 2 months

There is no peter

Regulus is Sirius' twin

Bellatrix and Lucius are cousins and are the same age

James , Sirius and Remus are The Marauders

Regulus, lucius and Bellatrix are The True slytherin or The TS

Catherine is an American

**The New**

Sirius never went to Azkaban

James and Lilly never died

Sirius is son is Chris

James and Lilly had Twins Harry and Madeline

Hermione's Parents were killed when she was little Remus adopted her when she was 7

Harry, Chris and Ron are the Marauders, to there parents the Second Generation

Madeline, Hermione ,and Ginny are Know as the Valkyries

They are all best friends and live together at Grimwald place

Bellatrix had a daughter Drusilla

If u like the idea or story plot what ever it is. If you want to hear this story review tell me. I just want to know your opinion. Or if I should continue/start this story.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Hogwarts, Duh, I am here to learn, Reg," said Sirius," What do you think I am doing here…"

"I meant here…This is the Slytherin hallway" explained Regulus

"It doesn't have your n…" said James looking at Regulus, who is pointing to the large brass plaque on the wall. "Oh ok then… How the hell did we get here?" said a very confused James.

There was a small popping and a soft "Ump" sound as 4 girls fell from the ceiling.

"Lilly? Catherine?", said James & Sirius at the same time looking even more confused.

Bellatrix & Narcissa had also landed and had pulled there wands.

"What did you do Bitch" growled Bellatrix pointing her wand at Lilly.

"Oh shut up ", said Catherine as she stunned Bellatrix. Lucius bent down to revive her while Sirius stood back, wand ready, looking extremely proud.

"Cant you ever all just get along for 5 minutes or must you insist upon killing one another. You know I can't have you spilling blood in my hallways", said Dumbledore very calmly from behind the group. "Why, does it not surprise me that none of you are in class?"

"Sir we were," exclaimed Lilly apologetically "then all of a sudden we fell from the ceiling!"

"She is telling the truth", exclaimed Bellatrix. "Bloody hell, did I just agree with Lilly Evans?"

"You really want me to kick your ass?" exclaimed a very agitated Catherine

"Don't worry Catherine, Karma will take care of her eventually", said Remus trying to calm her down.

"Oh, I know, I am gonna run her over with my Karma!" said Catherine advancing towards Bellatrix.

Sirius stepped up behind his girl.

"Oh come now brother dear, let's let the beautiful ladies work out there issues all by themselves," said Regulus

"Oh please brother dear," said Sirius sarcastically, "the only beautiful ladies here are the ones who are leaving with us…I don't know what you call your uh, friends."

At least Slytherin has ladies, not rabid half-breed mud….," simpered Lucius.

"Don't finish that statement, Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Ah, I see you all forgot I was still here."

"Sorry Dumbledore", said the group

"I regret that comment Headmaster, I apologize, I feel my anger got the better of me.", mumbled Lucius.

"I believe all tempers are running a bit high here and you should all go back to class immediately. After all, you all have a lot to learn before you go out into the world…And we need you in the world, you all have great, great futures to work towards.", whispered a very mysterious Dumbledore…..

_Twenty years later in the same dark hallway in the Slytherin dungeon…_..

"You idiots" hissed Draco Malfoy, "I am going to get you for getting me into detention." On one side of the hallway stood Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle & Blaise Zabini.

"You wish, you buggering little twit", exclaims Harry Potter from the other side of the corridor. Harry was surrounded by his friends, Ron Weasley, Christopher Black.

The boys on each side of the hall drew their wands but before a spell could be uttered, there was a slight popping and soft "Ump" sound as 5 girls fell from the ceiling.

"Oye"

"What the hell?!", screamed Madeline Potter, "That hurt my ass!!"

"You alright?", said Christopher as he helped his girlfriend up off the floor.

"Yea, I am fine… I just have one damn question", said Madeline

"What's that??" said Harry

"Who the hell woke me up one hour before I even had to think about getting up?? Why would someone do that?? It is just wrong…And to not throw me down on the floor and not give me coffee.. It is wrong I tell you wrong" she said almost screaming.

"Wait, you were sleeping?" question Ron

"We were in Ancient Runes, but of course she was sleeping:, said Hermione Granger, "Wait, why aren't you guys in class?

"Oh do shut up Granger, the world does not revolve around school", said Blaise.

Oh, but Blaise, for the bookworm mudblood with no life, it really does!", exclaimed Pansy Parkinson, who had also fallen from the ceiling to.

"Oh, good god, is that the best you could come up with? That must have taxed your brain… Do you need to go sit down now??", said Madeline as she moved into Christopher's arms. Chris, was the school playboy until Madeline finally agreed to date him in second year. Madeline was the it girl at Hogwarts…All the boys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her. And Chris was her perfect match.

" How dare you talk to her, you are an insignificant bitch," said Drucilla.

"You want me to take you out don't you?", said Madeline

"You couldn't if you tried, you no talent bimbo," said Pansy.

"Now, Pansy, you couldn't conjure your way out of a paper bag…"

_At the same place in time, 20 years back……_

"They have no future", threatened Bellatrix moving closer to James, "not if the Dark Lord has anything to do with it…"

_Back in the future…._

"Now ladies, we don't want a repeat of last week do we?"

"That was a lucky shot"

"No, Dru, I am just that good!"

At the same time in space just 20 years apart, everyone standing in that hallway fired a curse at someone else…. In the clearing mist there is a loud pop…..

"You will pay for this Bellatrix!"

"Bellatrix???", said Hermione in a confused voice…

"Mom???", said Drucilla

"Mom?? I don't think so….But I have two questions before I blast all you…hissed Bellatrix, "Who are you and how the hell did you get here?"……


	3. Chapter 3

As more of the mist cleared Bellatrix and the others realized that the group had grown.

"Hey Chris, is it me or are there people here that look really familiar?? Maybe I am still dreaming?" questioned Madeline.

"No, love, you are not dreaming…..There are more people here and they look a lot like our parents….but a lot younger", said Chris with a chuckle. Madeline was smart and powerful but was sometime a bit slow.

"Who are you?" demanded Regulus.

"My name is Chris Black; this is Harry & Madeline Potter, Ron & Ginny Weasley and Hermione Lupin. And you are??"

"Black?"

"Yes", said Chris, "my name is Chris Black, I believe I just said that."

"What is the year?" asked Lilly

"It is 2007." said Ginny

"No, it can't be…" said James

"O but it is." said Chris.

"And you all look a lot like our family" said Harry

"Would that mean that you are our children?" said Sirius

"That's what it looks like" said Harry

"but that makes no sense how did we get here, maybe it had some thing to do with us falling from the ceiling." Said Lilly

"Nothing really makes sense right now,' said a very confused Madeline, 'we should go see Dumbledore he would know what to do, and I don't think you guys being here is a good idea it could change the future, then the time police would be after us."

"How many times do I have to tell you there are no such thing a the time police, you watch to many movies." Said Hermione

"Yes we go to Dumbledore but he was just here, o what ever lets go" said heathen

Oddly enof all of the Slytherens and Gryffindor went the same way and did the same thing with no fights or arguments for now that is….

………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry that this was a short chapter hope you like it please review thanks!!! **


End file.
